1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to storage device that is designed and configured to preferably maintain, house and protect any type or model of conventional ladder and more particularly to a multipurpose storage device that includes a universal mounting means for enabling secured attachment to any conventional object, such as the outer edge of a truck's bed, frame mounts generally secured to truck's beds, or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of a ladder is essential in many types of work. However, due to the bulky and cumbersome size of many ladders, devices have been developed to provide storage for the ladder during transportation. One such device provides for ladder storage via a rack mounted on one side of the truck bed. The ladder is then transported on the rack, thereby providing a convenient and efficient method of transporting the ladder. The prior art does not support an adjustable ladder cover compatible with all ladder styles and sizes that provides for additional storage compartments with a means for locking. Therefore, it is not surprising that numerous attempts have been made to fulfill the disadvantages of the present ladder covers.
One such example is seen in U.S. Pat. No. 4,726,446 issued to Perbix wherein disclosed is a protection cover for ladder to reduce ladder slip and electrical shock. This device is intended for use when the ladder is at full extension to minimize damage to an upright support, and minimize electrical shock by electrically insulating the ladder from the support. The cover is provided with resilient electrical non-conductive pads, which minimize movement of the upper end of the ladder. In addition, the cover is provided with a pocket structure for storage of tools and the like.
Accordingly, it is seen that there is a need for a storage device that is designed and configured to be utilized for protecting and housing any sized object and preferably one that is ideally suited for any model or sized conventional ladder. This device should includes a universal attaching element for enabling attachment to any conventional surface, such as the bed of a truck, frame mounts, or the like. In addition, the device should include various compartments for enabling other objects, such as tools or the like to be stored therein. Inherently providing a device that will provide for weatherproofing and safekeeping of any desired object.
As will be seen, the present invention achieves its intended purposes, objectives and advantages by accomplishing the needs as identified above, through a new, useful and unobvious combination of component elements. The present invention is a device is convenient and one that is simple to use, with the utilization of a minimum number of functioning parts, at a reasonable cost to manufacture, assemble, test and by employing only readily available material.